


When Two Villains Meet

by Glon_Morski



Series: Gift-fics [1]
Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glon_Morski/pseuds/Glon_Morski
Summary: Grimmjow and Shigaraki meet by chance. And of coourse, considering who both of them are, it's no surprise they decide to duke it out. They have to know who's the better fighter between the two of them, after all.Original Prompt: 'Give me villains fighting, Evil Vs. Evil. I'm open to cross-overs.'
Series: Gift-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	When Two Villains Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisturbedWritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedWritter/gifts).



> First time I wrote Shigaraki Tomura (and I'm pretty sure it shows). First time in _years_ I attempted to write Grimmjow, and I haven't exactly referenced the manga or anime to refresh my memory. Also first fic in a while that doesn't even crack 1000 words, so a litteral drabble.

Honestly, Grimmjow hadn’t planned on this. Sure, he was always one to happily get into a fight against a strong opponent, but today, he hadn’t actually planned on it. Yet here he was, jumping and dodging and attacking like there was no tomorrow, and laughing as he usually did while he did so.

“That all you got?” he yelled at his opponent, a surprisingly lithe man with white-blue hair and a black coat, wearing several disembodied hands on his arms, neck and face. Or, well, he used to have one on his face, too, but that one had been knocked away already, revealing dried-out skin that seemed to never have seen hydrating cream in the other man’s life. “Come on, I’m getting bored over here!”

“Why you… Let’s see if you can still brag like that when you see this, then!” the other man replied. Shigaraki Tomura was his name, Grimmjow thought, but he couldn’t be sure. Like he’d bother with remembering names of every little nobody he met and fought. Nah, only the strong ones were worth remembering, like Kurosaki. Now _that_ had been an interesting fight.

Shigaraki dropped to all fours, his hands touching the ground which suddenly started to decay and fall apart. The effect quickly spread towards Grimmjow, but the Sexta Espada was quick on his feet and jumped back before the decay could reach his feet or tail. He had already released Panterra, which honestly gave him an edge in speed and was probably the only reason he reacted fast enough.

“Oh, going to play on distance, are we?” he grinned and clawed at the air, releasing blue rays of energy as he did so and sending them flying towards his opponent. But the other man rolled to the side and dodged, the attack hitting the ground instead and raising a cloud of dust that obscured Shigaraki from Grimmjow’s view. The panther-like Arrancar hardly cared, though, and immediately dove right in, slashing at the place his opponent had been a moment earlier, fully expecting to at least rip through his clothes. But his claws only met air no matter where he turned. It was as if Shigaraki had disappeared into the dust.

Or it would have been if the other man hadn’t chosen a mere second later to reappear behind Grimmjow, hand outstretched and clearly aiming to grab the Hollow’s throat. He missed, because Grimmjow noticed him at the last second and evaded again, but Shigaraki’s fingers (and thus his Quirk) got a hold of his long, electric-blue hair, forcing him to cut several strands of it off messily before it reached his head and ended him. Still, he was grinning and very much enjoying himself.

“Not bad, for a beginner,” he said, cackling at the glare he received in response.

“I’ll show you who’s a beginner!”

For several long minutes, they continued in a similar fashion, attacking and evading, taking damage and dishing damage out. They were surprisingly evenly matched, at least in Grimmjow’s opinion, considering he was one of the strongest in the world. But eventually, the fight had to end as they both reached their limit.

Grimmjow just never expected for the fight to end in a draw.

“What the… double KO?! Since when is that a fucking thing!” he yelled as he threw down his controller and turned to glare at the man beside him. Newbie to Jump Force and fellow pro-gamer Shigaraki Tomura grinned at him, the expression mocking and somewhat evil much like it might have been had he been an actual villain.

“Since now, apparently, Jeagerjaques. But make no fucking mistake. Next time, I’m going to turn you to dust,” Tomura replied as he scratched at his neck, cursing lowly under his breath. Grimmjow glared at him and pointed at the game console again.

“We’ll see about that, Shigaraki. I bet I’ll just cut you to ribbons instead. Rematch. You and me. Right here, right now, until one of us wins,” he said, earning himself a grin from the other man.

“That eager to lose, are ya? I went easy on you, you know. Next time, I won’t. And you’ll be nothing but dust,” he said, reaching out a menacing hand to grab Grimmjow’s short, blue hair, as if he planned to disintegrate it like his character on-screen had. Grimmjow cackled and hit his hand away.

“That’s my line. I was holding back. I won’t this time. You’ll be in pieces before you can blink.”

“We’ll see about that.”

In the end, neither of them won no matter how often they played, because the console died first due to overheating, earning both Grimmjow and Shigaraki their first real-life kill: an innocent PlayStation4 that they literally played to death.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://glon-morski.tumblr.com/), if you want to come yell at me privately or something. Or you could join me on my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/CDUr4zR) (CDUr4zR code if you're using the app) to chat, be notified of updates, see potential spoilers and previews for my ongoing fics and more :)


End file.
